Batman: Warzone
by Code-name CERBERUS
Summary: When a hostage situation at Arkham Asylum turns into a full on riot, Batman is forced to make the ultimate life and death situation to side with his worst foes and do battle with the new Wardens of Arkham, the Suicide Squad.
1. Chapter 1

Batman:

Warzone

The TV flipped from channel to channel rapidly. " _In other news-"_ the channel changed again.

" _Presidential polls show Presidential Candidate Lex Luthor has won the Iowa primary.-"_ channel changed.

Alfred Pennyworth stepped forward and turned off the TV. "Master Damian, isn't it time for bed?"

Damian Wayne groaned. "It's not even eleven!" he protested.

"Master Damian, an eight year old boy must have plenty of sleep for productivity. And besides, it is a school night. Off to bed, now." Alfred replied.

Damian slid of the leather couch and walked into the broad doorway out of his father's study. Damian turned back to Alfred.

"What does my dad even do?" he asked.

Alfred sighed. "Your father; Master Damian," he said. "has probably the most important job in all of Gotham City."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The tall, dark figure perched atop a roof scanned the streets below. Nothing, absolutely nothing was happening. A nagging feeling gnawed at Batman as he looked left and right. Four hours of sitting at this very spot, waiting for something to happen.

Soft raindrops landed on his cowl. As if the poly-tech alloy it was made of wasn't frigid enough. Suddenly, he heard it. The scream, his toned ears perked as he pinpointed the location of the noise.

When he located it, he launched himself from his perch and glided swiftly across the street and into a dark alley. There, he saw a woman being grabbed by a man in a mask and coveralls, in his hand was a broad knife.

Batman landed in front of them with a thud, the woman; paralyzed in fear stopped screaming and instead stared at the hulk of black fabric that landed in front of her and her attacker.

Batman stood up to his full six foot height, a full foot taller than the woman and half a foot taller than the man. Batman advanced slowly, his gauntleted hands and forearms tucked neatly away under his long flowing cape. The man grabbed the woman again. This time, her scream was shrill but was promptly silenced by the knife reaching her throat.

"Shut it, bitch." he hissed in her ear. "Go way, Bats! This ain't your business!" he shouted at Batman.

Batman scowled. "Big mistake." he said.

The man's eyebrows raised. "What?"

In the blink of an eye, Batman had surveyed the entire scene.

"I said, 'big mistake.'" Batman said again. "You are an amateur, you're more focused on making the cutting of the girl's throat clean. You want to appear like you know what you're doing but in reality, you really have no idea."

The man looked around nervously. "What are you talking about!?" he demanded.

Batman studied the assailant's chest. "Your heart rate has increased to 140 beats per minute. You are nervous. Do I frighten you?" he asked calmly.

The man began to tremble. "Yeah." he said nervously.

Batman gave him a small smile. "Good." he said.

The air around them filled with smoke. The man released his grip on the woman and focused on waving the knife around in the dense smoke. The dark figure of the Dark Knight lashed out towards him. The man screamed as he felt himself being lifted up several feet in the air.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was dangling upside down and staring at the very alley he once stood in.

The man screamed as he realized his predicament.

Batman suddenly dropped and then caught him again. "Quiet! Or I'll break every bone in your legs."

"What do you want!?" the man asked panicked.

"I've taken down twelve assailants dressed exactly the same as you, either you are in a gang or something else is going on, what is it!?" Batman asked in a raised voice.

"I don't know!" the man shouted back.

Batman dropped him onto the fire escape. He landed on his shoulder with a groan.

Batman stepped over him and picked him up by the straps of his overalls. "Who is behind the organized attacks?"

Batman heard the slight sound of urine running down the man's pant leg. Batman let out a shallow groan in disgust.

"It was Tetch! That's his name, right? Jervis Tetch!" the man said finally.

Batman let out a sigh. "Thank you." he said.

"S-so, you gonna let me go?"

"Yes."

The man screamed again as he was dropped off the fire escape, he was a mere five feet from hitting the cement alleyway ground when a strong bungee cable broke his fall.

Batman was long gone.

/

Bruce Wayne arrived back in his underground compound late after midnight. After he slipped from his gruff Batman persona and into his Bruce Wayne personality, he felt groggy and overall tired. Alfred was waiting by the elevator back into Wayne Manor, he too looked very tired.

"How did it go, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce yawned. "Mad Hatter is brainwashing street thugs to make then kidnap more 'Alice's' for him. Thing is, they act as if they haven't been brainwashed at all."

Alfred yawned too. "Mr. Tetch was always good at making people do what he wanted but make them think it's what they wanted."

Bruce waved one hand in the air. "Either way, I don't care right now. All I care about is one certain bed on the fourth floor."

Alfred nodded. "Right you are, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 2

Edward sat at the edge of his cot fiddling with a Rubik cube. In less than three minutes, he was nearly done with the exasperatingly easy contraption. The sounds of daily life in an insane institute was drowned out as Edward focused all of his mental capabilities to solving this monstrosity and breaking his personal record of three minutes and one second.

Suddenly, the loud noise of the P.A system kicked in with the volume up to one hundred, Edward's companions in his cell block groaned as the shrill voice of Warden Harding came through.

"Attention, inmates of Arkham Asylum!" Harding said with a clearing of his throat. "Recreation time afforded to each inmate and patient on a daily basis has been canceled for today."

More groans from the cells adjacent to Edward.

"We're receiving a fresh batch of you crazies from Blüdhaven. Honestly, why is every criminal crazy around here? Anyway, I will now list their names. Harleen Quinzel, Floyd Lawton, Anatoli Knyazev, and Jean-Paul Valley."

Edward recognized their names, The Suicide Squad. Boy, were they gonna be happy when they found out their numero uno target; The Clown Prince of Crime was under the same roof as them. Edward though Quinzel would shit herself.

Moments later, a squad of Arkham guards walked through the cell block and stopped in front of Edward's cell.

"Who's in this one?" one of the head guards asked.

Another guard look at a list of names. "Edward Nygma, A.K.A The Riddler."

Edward waved at the guards through the bulletproof glass.

The guard looked back at the prisoner he was transporting. "Meet your new roommate, Nygma." he said before pushing a very strong man into the cell.

The man stared at Edward with cold eyes, Edward felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"So," Edward said with a smirk. "What are you in for, brute?"

The prisoner looked up. "The murder of approximately 106 men, 23 women, and 1 child."

Edward's eyes widened. "Serial killer, then?"

The man shook his head. "Contract killer. Formerly employed by a certain Amanda Waller, Code name Deadshot."

Now, beads of sweat formed on Edward's forehead. "Please don't try to kill me, okay?"

Now it was Lawton's turn to smirk. "Don't give me a reason to." he said.

Edward gave him a mock salute. "No problem there, captain." he said nervously.

/

Bruce Wayne stared at the screen of his computer. Alfred stood behind him, equally encapsulated by the news caption.

" _Infamous Suicide Squad surrender without a fight."_

"Do the authorities never learn?" Alfred asked.

Bruce chuckled. "Why do you think I became Batman?"

Bruce stood from the desk. "I guess it's time for Batman to pay a visit to Arkham Asylum, can you get Damian to school?"

Alfred nodded. "I've been doing so for two years now, Master Bruce."

/

Warden Harding rifled through the stack of papers on his desk. The job of a warden was glorified in the media but in reality it is mostly paperwork. Harding's thoughts trailed off slowly when he felt as if he wasn't alone in the room. Warden Harding turned to see the Dark Knight standing in the corner.

Harding was initially surprised at Batman's subtle entrance but he soon recovered. "We really must beef up the security in this place."

"No matter what you do, nothing keeps me out." Batman said.

Harding looked around. "Okay, that was a little creepy."

"Why did you lock the Suicide Squad up like regular inmates?"

Harding scoffed. "It's what they are, regular inmates. Common criminals with stupid names and equally stupid costumes."

Batman took one step forward. "You underestimate them."

"They surrendered." Harding rebuttled, then he sighed. "Look, the least I can do is Maximum Security."

Batman didn't answer, his cowl had the looks of a blank expression, then he turned towards the office door.

"Where are you going?" Harding asked.

Batman still did not reply, he merely opened the door and stepped out.

/

Batman entered the Maximum Security area. Each cell was custom designed to withstand the certain needs of each inmate. First he pasted the insulated sub zero temperatures of Mr. Freeze's cell.

"Good day, Batman. Long time no see." Freeze said.

"And even longer still, Fries." Batman replied.

Soon, he passed several others. A small botanical garden for Poison Ivy, a titanium plated box for Man Bat, A fireproof padded cell for Firefly, and a heavily secure shooting range for Two Face and his array of BB guns and paintball rifles, Batman dreaded the thought of any one of these people escaping to wreak havoc on Arkham.

Then finally, Batman reached the cell and the far end of the hall. The door was chained and barred several times and a small window was the only portal into the darkness beyond it.

"Wake up. I need to talk to you." Batman said sternly.

"Ooh, the Batman wants to talk to me." the purely insane voice echoed.

"Get up and slowly walk to the door.

Batman heard the sound of shuffling feet and the clatter of chains.

A tall skinny figure stepped from the shadow, his pale skin reflecting off of any light source.

"And to what do I owe the company of such a brooding batty bats-in-the-belfry Batman such as you, dear Bats?"

"Why does the Suicide Squad want you dead?" Batman asked.

The tall man burst into maniacal laughter. "Oh, Batman." the man said as he fully stepped from the shadow to reveal a full head of long green hair. "Hundreds of people want _me_ dead." said the Joker.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 3

The group of guards moved two new inmates into Cellblock A6. Already, they were unnerved by the inexplicable unpredictability of their nature.

Harley Quinn and Azrael moved in utter silence, with the occasional look flashed at each other. Azrael again looked over at Quinn to see her wink at him. Azrael groaned and stared forward down the corridor. After several minutes of seemingly unending cell block, Azrael turned all the way around to face his captors.

The Arkham guard glanced at his comrades. "What do you think you're doing, freak? Keep moving."

Azrael scowled at them. "No." he said defiantly.

The guard's eyes got wide in annoyance. "Really? You asked for it." he said as he swung the butt of his tranquilizer gun at Azrael's head.

Azrael quickly leaned back and let the rifle swing harmlessly in front of his before lashing out and taking the first guard hostage. The other three guards quickly aimed their guns at Azrael and his hostage. Azrael gave the guards a sickening smile as he drew the guard's firearm and shot the man in the head.

As the guard's body fell to the metallic floor, Azrael lunged at the guards. Azrael tackled one while Harley grabbed the other guard's gun and shot two, in mere moments, Azrael snapped the last guard's neck. Azrael searched through the guard's pockets until he found a remote release.

Pressing the button, Azrael's and Harley's cuffs fell off like nothing. Harley looked down at her newly freed wrists and laughed.

"I haven't been in cuffs for some time. But they weren't for prison, if you know what I mean." she said mischievously.

Azrael sighed as his cuffs fell from his wrists. "I really do not need to know about whatever creepy shit you and the Joker were into, okay?"

Harley smiled. "Your loss."

Again Azrael let out an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, a loud, shrill alarm sounded. Red lights flashed throughout Cellblock A6 as the P.A system kicked in and an automated voice echoed throughout the facility.

" _Warning, escape in progress in Cellblock A6, escapees are armed and dangerous."_

"Well, we'd best get going to the evidence lockup, huh?" Azrael asked which Harley replied with a nod and a sickening grin.

/

Edward and Floyd sat at opposite sides of their cell, the new cellmates lounged about with no real clue as to what to spend their time doing. After nearly ten minutes, an alarm sounded and red lights flashed in the corridor on the other side of the bulletproof glass.

Floyd stood up from his cot and ran to the glass. An automated voice came in over the P.A. " _Warning, escape in progress in Cellblock A6, escapees are armed and dangerous."_

Floyd's eyes got wide. "That's Quinn and Valley," he said as he slammed his fist on the glass, then turned to Edward. "I need to get out of here."

Edward scoffed. "Why? It's not like your 'Suicide Squad' is gonna take over the entire Asylum." he said.

Floyd was breathing heavily now. "Trust me; Nygma, yes they are. And we need to leave this cell now."

Edward pointed at the glass. "If you haven't noticed, genius! That glass can stop bullets, so it sure as hell can stop fists. You'd need a damn explosion to break it."

As if on cue, an explosion shattered the glass and sent Floyd flying back into the wall next to Edward. When the fireball dissipated, the glass was shattered.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Edward said quietly.

The cells adjacent to Floyd and Edward's cell had also been shattered and several inmates were flooding out and into the corridor. In moments they were trashing the place and smashing anything they could find. Floyd and Edward calmly walked out into the corridor.

Floyd took a step forward when Edward stopped him. "First thing's first, big guy. Evidence lockup, let's go."

/

When the alarm sounded, Batman was just finishing his fruitless interrogation of the Joker and was making his way out of Maximum Security. The P.A's automated voice blared loudly in the hall.

" _Warning, escape in progress in Cellblock A6, escapees are armed and dangerous."_

Batman cursed himself and took off running down the long hallway. The Maximum Security prisoners mocked him as he passed, all except Mr. Freeze, who merely smiled and nodded as Batman ran past. When Batman was gone, Freeze then returned to his reading of his cold-resistant copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird._

As Batman entered Cellblock C2, he saw several inmates being released from their cells. The fire alarm was set off and smoke filled the air. Batman crouched and snuck up on a pack of the escaped inmates. In minutes, he had taken down most of them before they noticed that he was there.

When the inmates were deposited back in their cells, Batman again took off running, and again he cursed himself as he thought of the long day ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 4

Edward and Floyd escaped the chaos of the Asylum's corridors and into the Evidence lockup. Rows upon rows of gear from the Batman's worst foes. The two new partners scanned the shelves for their gear. Eventually, Edward found his green jacket and welding goggles, Floyd found a white, full head mask with a red optic scope on one eye and two wrist mounted machine guns.

Soon, the chaotic noise outside the lockup died down. Edward walked to the door and put his ear to it to listen. Floyd took a step forward but Edward motioned for him to stop.

"I do not hear anything." Edward said.

Floyd shrugged.

Suddenly, the door burst open, knocked Edward back some distance. The unmistakable figure of Harley Quinn stepped in with another man Edward didn't recognize.

"Lawton." the other man growled.

"Hey, Valley." Floyd answered, finally dressed in a suit of red and black combat armor, finished with the white mask.

"We'll be needin' our stuff now, so get outta the way." Harley threatened.

Edward stood strategically out of the potential crossfire. Lawton shook his head.

"I may be a killer but unlike you people, I have morals. You are about to kill thousands of people who don't deserve it. And sadly Harley, I can't let you do that." Floyd said.

Azrael glanced down at his shoes. "Well, we really didn't want to kill you, but-"

Azrael was interrupted by Edward stepping in front of his gun's barrel. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "Don't you want to hear a riddle?"

Azrael glanced questioningly at Harley, who only smiled and shrugged.

"What are two things you can never eat for breakfast?" he asked.

Azrael again looked puzzled at the randomness of his current situation.

"Lunch and dinner!" Edward said eventually.

"That's great, now get out of the way!" Harley said, pointing her gun at Edward's head as well.

"Oh, sorry. I may or may not have been buying time for my colleague." Edward said as he sidestepped out of the way.

When Edward was clear, Azrael and Harley noticed Floyd was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a hand grenade rolled to their feet. Azrael took one look at the bomb and pushed himself and Harley out of the lockup.

The grenade went off, sending the door off it's hinges. Azrael and Harley recovered quickly from the blast only to see Floyd and Edward sprinting away. Harley almost went after them when Azrael stopped her.

"Let them run. We'll deal with them later." he told her.

/

Batman rounded the corner of the corridor with speed, he had no idea where to look but he figured the Suicide Squad had something to do with the mass breakout. His number one priority was containment. Every cell block he had gone through had been crawling with escaping inmates, and he had put them all back in their cells whether they fought back or not.

When he reached the Evidence lockup, he saw both Azrael and Harley Quinn walking out, having just recovered their gear. Azrael noticed Batman first. When he did, he unsheathed his long sword and Quinn grabbed a automatic machine gun.

Batman ran even faster to meet them, he slid across the floor as bullets passed overhead, he slammed into Harley's legs, making her collapse onto the ground. Batman quickly jumped to his feet just as Azrael swung his sword at Batman's neck. Batman caught the blade with the palms of both his hands.

The two former friends were now staring each other down, one with pure hatred, the other with a glint of sympathy.

"Hello, Bruce." Azrael growled.

"Jean-Paul-" Batman began.

Azrael stopped him. "Don't call me that! That isn't my name!"

"You know I can help you!" Batman snapped back.

Azrael shoved Batman back. "I don't need help! I just need you to die!"

Azrael lunged at Batman with the sword outstretched in front of him. Batman sidestepped out of the way easily, Harley recovered from her tumble and aimed her AMG at Batman's chest. Batman took notice and quickly disarmed her with a kick to the gun's side. Harley let out a short yell in frustration as she jumped to her feet just to be knocked back down.

Batman then had to focus his attention on Azrael as his sword swung just an inch above his head. Batman responded with a solid punch to Azrael's gut, instead of keeling over, Azrael brought an open palm into the side of Batman's head. With his ear ringing, Batman stumbled back.

Azrael advanced on his former mentor menacingly. "Now. You. Die!" he shouted crazily.

Before Azrael could deliver the deathblow, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air and a mist of blood spurted from Azrael's shoulder. Azrael turned to flee with Harley close behind him. When Batman's ear stopped ringing, he turned to see his savior.

The shorter, but otherwise well built man stood squarely in the middle of the wide corridor with a smoking firearm in one hand. Long silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail and an eye patch covered his right eye.

"Slade." Batman said.

"Good to see you too, Batman. I brought along an old friend." Deathstroke said.

Joker stepped out from behind the corner. "Hello, Batsy! Did you miss me?" he asked.

Batman took a step forward. "Why did you let him out!?" he demanded to know.

Deathstroke scoffed. "From the way I see it, you're in over your head. Deadshot, Riddler, Azrael, Harley Quinn, KGBeast, and who knows who else. Admit it, detective, you need help, our help."

Batman didn't respond for a moment. "Fine." he said reluctantly


	5. Chapter 5

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 5

"Where the fuck are we going?" Edward asked breathlessly.

Floyd didn't answer, instead he just kept running at the same pace he was when he started. It was almost as if the man could run forever. Edward however could not and continuously needed to stop and catch his breath.

"So," Edward said again when Floyd finally stopped running. "Where are we going?"

"East wing, the warden's office," Floyd replied. "my 'former' partners are planning something big." he said.

Edward scratched his head. "Like how kind of big?"

Floyd glanced back at him. "Like, all of Arkham Island going up in flames big."

Edward swallowed. "That would do it," he said before pausing. "Why?"

Floyd sighed. "Some time ago, we got a contract from an anonymous client. Apparently, he's planning something big and needs the complex out of the picture."

"Why would you accept a job like that?" Edward asked.

Floyd shrugged. "Paid well. But when I found out we weren't going to evac the place first, I refused."

"And you ended up here, anyway?" Edward said mockingly.

"The Suicide Squad made sure I was with them when they staged the arrest that got us thrown in here."

They soon reached a door that had the words " _Warden Jared Harding."_ written on it. Naturally, Floyd cautiously opened the door. Edward stepped in after Floyd, the stench of rotting flesh wafted throughout the small hallway they stood in.

Floyd and Edward rounded the corner into the office space. Above the desk, Warden Harding hung in a crucifix manner, his chest ripped open and entrails stretched out similar to a spider web.

Edward's hands flew to his nose. "Jesus!" he exclaimed. "Who'd do something like this?"

Floyd didn't move a muscle. "Knyazev." he whispered.

From a door in the corner of the office, none other than the KGBeast burst out. Cackling, the Russian assassin smiled at his smaller and evidently weaker opponents.

Floyd aimed his wrist-mounted machine guns at the KGBeast's chest. KGBeast simply laughed at Floyd's show of strength.

"You seriously believe a pair of pea-shooters will take me out!?" he bellowed.

"No," Floyd replied. "They're just to piss you off."

Floyd fired the machine guns. The spray of bullets would kill an ordinary man. but instead, they merely ricocheted off KGBeast's chest.

The superhuman sized man grabbed Floyd by the shoulders and hoisted him up above his head.

"You always were weak, Deadshot. Always cowering behind the scope of your gun." KGBeast growled.

"Is it weakness to be smarter than you, Anatoli?" Floyd replied snarkily.

Floyd reached for the pack on his waist and grabbed a small explosive, planting it squarely on the center of KGBeast's body armor, he began hammering on the bigger man's head, he eventually got loose and at a safe distance before the small explosion went off. It sent the KGBeast flying into Harding's desk, making the wood shatter under the pressure.

Floyd got to his feet and sighed. "Well, I think that's the last we'll see of the KGBitch." he said.

/

"What do you mean, 'There is a complication!?" the anonymous client shouted over the phone in a disguised voice.

"I mean, sir. We did not expect to find Batman here! He's already gotten in the way quite a bit." Azrael defended.

"You incompetent apes cannot seriously handle a whack-job in a Halloween costume? Now, if Superman were there, I'd have sympathy, but Batman?"

"Sir, with all due respect, you've never encountered Batman. He really is a formidable pain in the ass." Azrael said.

The Client sighed. "Alright, look. Round up whatever members of your 'Death Squad' and take the fight to him. He's just one man, recruit more people and kill the Bat."

Azrael was prepared to reply but the line went dead before he could speak.

"What was that about?" Harley asked.

Azrael winced, still favoring his wounded shoulder. "The Client wants us to round up more of our imprisoned friends to help take the Bat out."

Harley shrugged. "Easy, all he has is that one-eye guy on his side, right?"

Azrael sighed and sat down on a bench up against the wall. He thought a moment before replying.  
"I know the people we need." he said.

"Who?" Harley asked.

Azrael got up and walked down the hall. "I'll explain on the way there."

/

Deathstroke stood in front of a heavily chained pair of double-doors. He examined every inch of it before turning back to his two companions.

"They were definitely not messing around when they barricaded the door."

Batman stepped forward. "I don't think the guards did this." Batman said, putting his hand on the smooth wooden door.

"What, the inmates did?" Joker scoffed. "many of those crazies are skin and bone, couldn't lift a tooth pick. What could they keep out, a flea?" he asked before chuckling to himself.

Batman broke the chains on the door and examined the other side. "Something or someone scratched this door heavily. It really wanted in here."

Deathstroke pointed down the hallway. "The Evidence lockup is just down the hall."

Batman nodded. "But the Armory is one that side of the door."

"Could be they wanted to get to Maximum Security. Most of the Asylum is already on the loose but imagine if they let them out?"

Joker butted into the conversation. "Who, me?" he said with an ear-to-ear grin. Deathstroke shoved him back with one hand while groaning in disgust.

"No, whatever tried to get through this door was running away from something." Batman analyzed.

"What crazy do we know that frequently makes people want to shit themselves to death?"

Joker again piped up. "Ooh, ooh, ooh. Is it our old friend Scarecrow?" he asked.

"Read my mind." Batman said quietly.

Joker scoffed. "As if I want to go sifting through _that_ pile of cobwebs."

Batman gave him no mind, instead he entirely focused on the deep scratches in the wood. Halfway through his detailed analysis, a bloodcurdling scream echoed from down the hallway. An inmate stumbled from around the corner and collapsed, before being grabbed by a pair of boney hands and being dragged away.

"Well," Deathstroke said almost speechlessly. "That certainly answered our question."


	6. Chapter 6

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 6

Azrael kicked open the door to the EWRR, (East Wing Recreation Room.) Glancing around at the bewildered faces of the prisoners he shouted.

"Today's your lucky day! You're going to help us kill the Batman!"

They several prisoners exchanged faces before four of the men stepped forward. Each of them were very different in appearance. The first had short blonde hair and blue eyes, the next had significantly darker skin and a horrendous scar on the right side of his face, the third man was tall and muscular with a neatly trimmed beard and mullet. Lastly, a tall African-American man stood forward.

Azrael grinned at his new comrades. "First, I need your names and whatever alias you used before being locked up in this God awful prison."

The blonde man spoke up. "Lonnie Machin, Anarky." he said.

Azrael nodded. Anarky stepped forward and took his place beside Azrael. Quickly, the young criminal flashed a wink at Harley.

Then, the man with the scar. "Lester Buchinsky, Electrocutioner."

Azrael chuckled. "Yes, I've heard of you."

Next came the tall man. "Maximilian Zeus." he said.

Azrael frowned. "Slightly blatant, no?"

Finally, the last man spoke up. "Ben Turner, Bronze Tiger."

Azrael smiled. "Your equipment should be in lockup. If not, grab a gun and kill something. Just make sure you have the Batman's head before this is over."

Anarky, Electrocutioner, Maxie Zeus, and Bronze Tiger soon came out of the Evidence lockup with their equipment.

Anarky's white face mask was both disturbing and slightly bizarre, his red sweater also cemented his insane sense of fashion.

Electrocutioner was covered in sheets of metal all connected by electrical wires, they came to a point on each of his hands and knuckles, they sparked every once in awhile.

Zeus had no particular outfit, only his prison uniform and a sword that resembled a lightning bolt, as if his alias wasn't obvious enough.

Finally, Bronze Tiger had a simple flak jacket, combat boots and two blades that resembled claws.

Azrael looked at his new Suicide Squad and how really on the nose they were. He shrugged it off, deciding that choice of name wasn't as important, just as long as they could kill the Batman.

/

Floyd and Edward rounded what seemed like the one thousandth corner. After the gruesome display that was Warden Harding's office at the hands of the KGBeast, Floyd had not yet said where they were going yet, only that it included getting the hell off Arkham Island.

They entered what looked like a waiting room of sorts. All around them, a balcony stretched across the rectangular room, it put Floyd on edge. Perfect place for an ambush.

A stray bullet landed in the wall beside Edward's head. While he dove for cover, Floyd quickly reacted with a hail of bullets sprayed wildly.

A voice called down from the balcony. "Shooting without a target is a strategic disadvantage, boy." he said.

Floyd silently drew his sidearm. "I was shooting without a target. I was drawing you out."

"Odd," said the voice. "so was I."

Floyd whirled around and shot at the balcony behind him as another bullet whizzed past him. On the balcony, an older looking man stood their in a jumpsuit and a sniper rifle in his hands.

"Who are you?" Floyd asked.

"You first." the man said.

"Floyd Lawton, professionally known as Deadshot."

The man scoffed. "Really professionals don't need idiotic code names."

"So, who are you?"

The man stood up. "David Cain. Assassin, mercenary, and overall not a good person. Although, I have heard of you. Got yourself captured with the Suicide Squad. Amateur bunch of petty criminals." Cain said.

"I'm not with them. Hell, half an hour ago, I was trying to stop them. They want to level this place for their mysterious Client." Floyd explained.

Cain vaulted over the balcony and landed gracefully on the marble floor, rifle still in hand. "So, why not let them?"

"It would kill a lot of people. My code doesn't allow that."

Cain nodded. "An assassin with a moral code, not much of that these days."

"The Suicide Squad is being led by a creep named 'Azrael.' A real unhinged son of a bitch. He's been recruiting, he is now up to six of the most deadly people on the planet."

Cain leaned against the wall. "None of the Maximum Security prisoners, correct?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Good, that means we have a fighting chance. Anyone else on the loose?"

Floyd pointed at Edward. "Besides us, two others. Deathstroke and I don't know the last one."

"It'd be safe to assume Batman is here somewhere." Cain said to himself.

"How are you here and don't know all this?" Edward asked.

"Like your Suicide Squad, I'm here on contract. I'd rather not explain it but if you'd give your assistance, it'd be appreciated." Cain said.

Edward glanced at Floyd. "Usually, I'd be the first to flee but…" his voice trailed off.

Floyd sighed. "Alright."

/

"So, Scarecrow is on the loose too, huh?" Joker said as he and the others walked several paces ahead of him.

"Our one priority is containment, if we don't get a handle on the growing number, chances are we'll have a big problem on our hands." Batman said.

Joker chuckled. " _Causing_ big problems is more my specialty."

Batman whirled around to meet Joker face to face. "If you even think about trying to escape, I will personally make sure you never leave your cell, ever again."

"Ooh, is that a threat, Dark Knight?" Joker challenged.

Deathstroke put a hand on Batman's shoulder, which was immediately brushed off. "We need to deal with Valley and his miscreants. Killing each other comes later."

Suddenly, three men came out of a door on the left side of the hall. The took one look at the group and the smallest man's shoulders slumped down low.

"Crap." Riddler said.

Deadshot took a step forward. "How you three doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 7

"Well," Edward said. "This is a tad awkward." he said while holding his hands above his head.

Cain sighed. "For a high level genius, you talk too much."

"Will you both shut up?" Floyd said sternly.

"Why don't all of you shut up, and we kill you?" Joker suggested as he aimed a purple revolver at Edward.

Batman reached out and lowered Joker's gun. "Nobody kills no one." he said.

Cain piped up. "For once, I agree with the Dark Knight. There are bigger threats than each other."

"Like what?" Joker asked. "That Valley boy and Harley? Please, Harley couldn't find her way out of an empty room without my help."

"Azrael recruited more goons to his little crusade. Most notably Anarky and Electrocutioner." Cain informed Batman.

"Machin and Buchinsky are loose also? It's not like we were already looking for someone." Deathstroke said.

"Who were you looking for?" Floyd asked.

"If our mutual brooding friend is correct, Scarecrow." Deathstroke replied.

Edward sighed. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Well, what do you say is our best course of action?" Floyd asked.

"Coordinate, hunt the members of the Suicide Squad, anyone else who is on the loose and stop them from sending the Island out in flames." Cain suggested.

Batman exhaled. "Possibly."

Cain stepped out and in between the two groups. "If anything, Deadshot and I will look for members of the Suicide Squad. Batman, you and the Joker will try and locate any explosives."

Edward cleared his throat. Cain turned to look at him. "What about me?"

"We need someone with enough brains to resist a fear toxin." Cain said with a smile.

Edward's shoulders slumped. "Shit."

"I'll go with the boy. Make sure Jonathan doesn't kill him." Deathstroke volunteered.

"We all have our tasks," Batman said. "Best we get to them."

/

"I am not entirely sure this was the best idea on the planet." Edward said quietly as he and Deathstroke crept through what appeared to be a freeze morgue.

"Where else would you find a maniac hell bent on exposing fear but a place where they put dead things." Deathstroke replied.

"I don't know, a psych ward?" Edward said hopefully.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the throat of man. The pure pain in his voice sent chills down Edward's spine. Deathstroke glanced back at the shivering teenager and smiled worryingly.

"I do not like the look of that smile." Edward said.

"I didn't want you to." Deathstroke said, turning his attention to the corner ahead.

The two unlikely heroes turned the corner. There, a pile of frozen corpses blocked their path. Flies buzzed around and one giant pool of frozen blood stretched to Edward's prison shoes.

Edward's hand flew to his nose at the smell that wafted from the bodies.

"Is this what Scarecrow does in his spare time?"

Deathstroke holstered his gun. "Exploited every single fear in these men before having them overdose on his toxin. Excruciating pain. So, yeah, this is what a madman does in his spare time."

"Wait, we're both inmates in an insane asylum. Aren't we both madmen?" Edward asked.

Deathstroke sighed. "Not this crazy."

A demonic voice called through the freeze morgue. "Two more willing subjects for my tests? Delightful."

"We aren't here to be 'test subjects,' Crane." Deathstroke said.

"What other reason are you here?" Scarecrow asked from wherever his hiding place was.

"To put you back in your cell." Deathstroke replied.

Scarecrow chuckled. "Not going to happen, Homo Sapiens."

A tall, lanky, figure dressed in brown cloth rags emerged from the pile of bodies. A glove on his arm had four syringes built into the fingers Freddy Krueger style. Yellow glowing liquid dripped from each of the syringe points. Yellow tubes ran up his arm and stopped at a metal box on his chest secured by a harness. A hood was pulled over his head and a demonic mask concealed his face.

"Wilson, Nygma. Oh, how I crave to know your fears."

"Let's just say I'm adding skinny men in brown rags." Edward said.

Scarecrow threw his head back and cackled. "I never took you for a joker." he said.

"The quota of Jokers around here is already filled." Deathstroke said.

Edward's mind zoned out from the eventual monologue Crane was about to go into. Somehow, his thoughts led him to the ceiling where he noticed pipes of an air based toxin floating around. Edward subtly got Deathstroke's attention and pointed at the ceiling.

Scarecrow stopped his monologue when he saw Deathstroke toss his gun in the air.

"Edward!" Deathstroke shouted.

Edward took that as his cue. He caught the gun and aimed it at Scarecrow's hand. He fired. His hand exploded in a spray of red blood. Scarecrow screamed in agony and grasped his hand, two of his fingers were stubs now and a gaping hole lay in his palm.

Deathstroke lunged forward and tackled Scarecrow to the ground. he cut one of the tubes holding the toxin and a syringe and plunged it into Scarecrow's neck. His green eyes under the ragged mask became dilated as he screamed in agony and horror. Soon, he fell into a fitful sedate.

Deathstroke stood up and exhaled. "Well, that ought to do it, for now."


	8. Chapter 8

Batman:  
Warzone Chapter 8

Batman had reluctantly agreed to search for the Suicide Squad's means of destroying Arkham and everyone in it with the Joker in tow. Batman stayed ominously quiet as they combed the South Wing, which was entirely deserted. Meanwhile, Joker never stopped talking, mocking the Batman one way or another. Batman put the Joker at the back of his mind, he needed to focus, no matter how difficult Joker made it.

"I'm just saying, Batsy, we should really off that pack of buffoons, hop in the Batmobile and cruise to Gotham City together! It'd be fun, admit it." Joker said.

"We aren't leaving until the bomb is rendered useless, and the Suicide Squad no longer have leverage over us."

Joker frowned. "Bah, humbug." he said as he waved one hand in through the air.

A loud clanking noise sounded from somewhere near there location. The clank was accompanied by whistling a tune. From around the corner a man in a black trench coat and a tee shirt with Union Jack on it had his arm outstretched and a wagon of spare electronic parts moved along almost as if it was moving by itself.

Batman stopped. "Manchester!" he shouted.

Manchester Black took a single look at Batman, muttered something to himself and took off running. Batman was quickly in pursuit. The Telepathic/Telekinetic was significantly slower on foot than Batman and was caught in moments. Batman lifted the so called "Anti-hero" off his feet and slammed him into the brick wall.

With a pained grunt, Manchester asked. "What do ya want, Dark Knight? Can't ya see I'm tryin' to salvage them bits o' scrap?"

Batman drew the annoying British man inches from his face. "Where is the Suicide Squad keeping their bomb?"

"How should I know?" he replied.

"You're a member of the Suicide Squad, you weren't an inmate here, so you must know where it is." Batman figured.

"Even if I did know; which I don't, why would I be tellin' ya?"

"Because you'd die if you didn't." Batman growled.

Manchester's eyes and face turned pale. "Alright, dammit. Them Suiciders stored it here months ago. In the cathedral."

"I have a question, ol' chap!" Joker said in a lazy British accent. "Why does an insane asylum have a cathedral? As if this place wasn't Gothic enough."

"Joker," Batman said. "Shut up."

"So, ya ain't gonna hurt me?" Manchester asked.

"Not too much." Batman said with a faint smirk.

"What does that me-" he said before Batman's fist ran across his jaw.

Manchester fell to the ground unconscious.

"That was handled rather nicely, if I do say so meself." Joker said, still clinging to the accent.

"Cathedral, that's where their bomb is."

/

"So, wandering aimlessly is going to help us find the Suicide Squad faster?" Deadshot said.

"No, this is a coordinated search, just the kind of coordination I use." Cain said.

Deadshot sighed. "Boy, you got a strange definition of coordination. It's been a hour and we've seen hide nor hare of a single person."

Cain put his finger to his lips. "Courtyard up ahead." he said.

Deadshot and Cain crouched down low. Moving slowly and quietly, they soon came upon a very zen open air courtyard. The only thing not zen about the place was that the trees were on fire.

Deadshot and Cain entered the Courtyard to see two men standing in it among the burning trees, one was tall and broad, the other short a of a medium build. They turned to reveal who they were.

Deadshot recognized the tall one, KGBeast. Terrific. The short one, he didn't know. He wore a black skin tight suit reinforced with body armor, knee and shin guards, and gauntlets, his face was covered by a black mask with large dark yellow eyes.

"Lawton." KGBeast growled.

"Nice to see you too."

The smaller man turned to the KGBeast. "You know this loser, Anatoli?"

"Yeah, Deadshot." he replied.

"Oh," the small man said. "The wannabe assassin."

"And who are you, chicken shit?" Deadshot asked.

"Veteran assassin, code-name Black Spider." he said.

Deadshot chuckled. "I think I read about you in a comic book." he said as he aimed his wrist-mounted guns at them.

"Right." Black Spider said.

"Johnny LaMonica, am I correct?" Cain asked.

"How can you possibly know that?" Black Spider asked, stunned.

"I read your file. You're a would be successor to Eric Needham. Really, you could've chosen anyone to impersonate, you chose quite possibly the worst assassin in the market a decade ago?" Cain said.

"Shut up, old man! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Actually; LaMonica, I do."

Cain reached behind him and pulled out his rifle. Without looking down the scope he fired at a burning branch above the KGBeast. The branch fell, landing on the big Russian, knocking him over. Black Spider sprang from where he stood and into the tree like a cat.

Then, he effortlessly leaped from the tree and into the hall behind him. Deadshot and Cain turned and ran after the escaping assassin, leaving KGBeast screaming in agony from the fire. 


	9. Chapter 9

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 9

"What about Knyazev? You left him there alone?" Deathstroke wanted to know.

"We went back for him but he was gone." Deadshot said. "What about you?"

"Crane is secure in a containment cell, still pretty much out cold." Deathstroke replied.

"And Batman and the Joker?" Cain asked.

"Nothing, not a word." Edward said.

"Hopefully that means they're on the bomb's trail, though we found KGBeast and Black Spider in a random courtyard, I fear who Azrael has guarding a priority target." Cain commented.

Deathstroke sighed and took a seat on a bench up against the wall. "All we can do now is wait."

/

"This is rather ominous, don't you think?" Joker said.

The unlikely duo stood in front of the tall doors leading to the Arkham Asylum Cathedral. The only place of worship in the facility. That, and that it is in the dead center of Arkham, meaning, the Suicide Squad could have a bomb of minimal size and destroy the entire asylum and most of the island.

Joker made a gesture as if he were an usher. "After you, kind sir." he said with a smile.

Batman stepped forward and put his hand on the door, he stood there for several seconds.

"Well," Joker said. "what are we waiting for?"

Suddenly, Batman lunged at Joker and tackled him out of the way, just as the doors were torn apart by unrelenting gunfire. Joker had a look of pure look of surprise on his face that Batman would even _try_ to save him.

"Stay down." Batman said, to which Joker vigorously nodded.

When the hail of gunfire subsided, Batman stepped out and into the wide, empty doorway. There, a man with dark hair and sunglasses and a big smile on his face stood. He wore a black hoodie and sweatpants, in his hands, he held two pistols and to his sides were two automated gun turrets.

"Thomas Monaghan." Batman said.

The smile disappeared from Monaghan's face. "My name is not Monaghan!" he shouted as he began firing his pistols at the doorway.

Batman dove behind cover as the bullets flew past him. Soon, they subsided.

"My name," Monaghan said. "Is Hitman."

Joker rolled his eyes. "Oh, how original." he commented from his hiding place.

"So you're the one Azrael has guarding the bomb?" Batman questioned.

"Well, one such as myself can't likely refuse one hundred grand."  
"You know I need to stop that bomb, and I don't care who is in my way." Batman threatened.

"Interesting," Hitman said. "Neither do I!"

Hitman's turrets began firing again. Instead of taking cover, Batman threw two batarangs that landed in the barrel of each turret, making them explode. Hitman glanced at both turrets before aiming at Batman's head. Batman froze in his tracks as he stared down Hitman's firearm.

"Got you now." Hitman said quietly.

Suddenly, smoke filled the room and Batman disappeared into it like a ghost. Panicked, Hitman slowly backed away from the cloud, surveying the area. A single batarang flew from the smoke, knocking the pistol from Hitman's hands.

As he reached for his second, Batman launched himself from the smoke and brought the sole of his boot into Hitman's face, shattering his sunglasses and his nose. Hitman fell to the floor clutching his bent nose, wailing in pain. Blood seeped from between his fingers and dripped on the cathedral floor.

Batman stepped forward and kicked Hitman in the stomach. Ahead of him, was a wooden crate the size of china cabinet. He grasped the lid to the box and forced it open. Inside was a single note.

" _Surprise! -HQ."_

Azrael's voice echoed through a loudspeaker in the corner of the cathedral wall. "Really, Batman? Fooled by a dummy bomb. You've gotten naive since our last encounter. Remember? You left me to die, bruised and beaten. My rightful title torn from me and given to you."

"You were never fit to be the Batman. That was my first mistake. My second was allowing you to be Batman long enough to kill Bane."

"He deserved it and you know it!" Azrael shouted, making the one speaker crackle. "They all deserve to die."

"Is that why you're doing this, to fuel a misguided campaign against those you yourself deem unworthy."

"No," Azrael said. "This is the Client's plan. It just so happens to correspond with my plans for this retched institute."

"Insane or not, criminal or not, they are people." Batman pleaded.

"They are the scum of humanity. The lowest of the low. I understand this, but you are too blind to the truth."

With those words, the speaker carrying Azrael's voice burned out. Batman sighed.

Joker came up behind Batman. "You mean someone else was the Batman besides whoever is under that cowl now? Why wasn't I called for the part?"

Batman turned to leave. "The bomb is out there still, Azrael can blow us all to hell if he so pleased. I won't let him."

" _We_ won't let him, like it or not Batsy Boy, we're a team now." Joker said.

Batman turned to face Joker. "We are not a team, we are temporary allies. If I had any other choice, I would drag you back to your cell and leave you there to rot."

Joker grabbed the collar of his prison uniform and pretended to loosen it up awkwardly. "Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

/

Edward, Cain, Deadshot, and Deathstroke were all waiting for word on the bomb. It had been half an hour and they still hadn't heard anything, Cain paced around the room while Edward watched, equally on edge. Eventually, Batman and Joker burst into the Warden's panic room with another man in tow, Batman was nearly dragging the poor guy.

Batman threw Monaghan on the floor. "Tell them what you told me!" he shouted.

Monaghan coughed then laughed through broken teeth. "Azrael's gonna turn on that bomb, and you're all gonna die."

Batman kicked him again in the stomach. "Tell them!"

Monaghan rolled over. "The bomb, it's in the West Wing." he groaned.

Batman seemed content. "Lawton, take him to a cell."

Deadshot nodded and stood up. He walked over to where Monaghan was lying, reached down and picked him up.

"Come on, 'Hitman,' let's take you to a cell."

Monaghan murmured something that sounded like a weary "ok."

"So, what's our next course of action?" Deathstroke asked.

"The bomb isn't the priority anymore." Batman replied.

Deathstroke jumped up from where he sat, Cain stopped pacing and looked squarely at Batman.

"Are you insane? The bomb is still out there, it could blow at any minute!"

"No, if Monaghan was right, only Azrael can activate the bomb, there is no timer, Azrael is the priority now."

"He's drawing this out, why?" Edward asked.

"I'll ask him that when my boot is in his jaw." Batman said harshly.


	10. Chapter 10

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 10

Azrael watched on his monitor Batman's movements throughout the facility, after his argument over the speaker after the worthless assassin; Hitman, was beaten to a bloody pulp, Azrael knew this was coming to an end.

Azrael stood up from the desk and turned towards the door. There, Harley stood watching him.

"Nothing to say?" Azrael asked.

"You didn't tell me Mr. J was with 'em." she said.

Azrael shrugged. "I needed you focused, our job is destroy this institution, not kill your former dominant, as much as I know you would love to."

Harley rolled her eyes and walked out of the dark officer they were stood in. Azrael sighed and turned back to his monitor.

"Come get me, Dark Knight. I'm waiting. Although, my colleagues won't be." he said to himself.

/

Batman's entire group moved down a corridor swiftly on their way to the West Wing. There was no time to waste now that they knew Azrael had made his base there. After several minutes of silence, Edward spoke up.

"Do we really have a plan for when we meet them, from my calculations, we are outnumbered." he said.

"Really, Question Man? We have me!" Joker said enthusiastically.

"Riddler." Edward said annoyed.

"I think Question Man has a certain ring to it that 'Riddler' doesn't achieve."

"The clown has a point, Nygma." Deadshot joked.

"Leave the bad jokes to the Prince of 'em, please?" Edward asked.

"Oi!" a voice called. "Where are you people off to this fine evenin'?"

All the members of the Suicide Squad crowded the hall ahead of them, including Manchester Black and Zeus. Suspended in the air was a large tool box, Manchester was holding it up with his telekinetic powers. The rest were preparing for a fight.

Deathstroke withdrew a sword from a scabbard on his back, Joker pulled a revolver and knife from nowhere and Deadshot made sure his gauntlets were fully loaded.

Many of their opponents were doing the same, loading whatever weapons they needed to or where just loosening up to do battle.

"Shall we?" Manchester called.

"Oh, you'd better believe it, Britain Boy." Joker said while bouncing up and down.

Deadshot opened fire on the Suicide Squad, which made them all scramble for cover, all except the KGBeast, who just stood there and let the bullets fall harmlessly off his chest.

"I'll take the big one." Deathstroke said.

"Spider's mine." Deadshot said.

"I'll take on the Greek knock off." Cain said.

"Harley and I need one on one time." Joker said.

"Machin and Buchinsky." Batman said simply.

"Um, I guess I take Manchester?" Edward said.

Both sides rushed each other in the 10 foot wide hallway. When they clashed, it was reminiscent of thunder. Everyone took on their individual targets. Deathstroke managed to dodge many of KGBeast's blows but a few hit their mark.

Deadshot managed to get his hands on Black Spider. He managed to fight him off and the new rivals stared each other down.

"How have you been, Lawton?" Black Spider asked.

"Oh, you know my name now?" Deadshot challenged.

"I read your file. Killed a child? Even for me, that's cold." Black Spider said.

Black Spider's comment stopped Deadshot in his tracks. "I-"

Deadshot's words were interrupted by Black Spider's boot in his face, knocking him to the ground.

Black Spider chuckled. "You are getting slow, old man." he said.

Deadshot stood up, his lip swollen and bleeding. He returned the favor by punching Black Spider in the eye, shattering one of the lenses. A brown eye became visible, it also became visibly enraged. Black Spider let out a fierce shout and charged Deadshot.

Deadshot sidestepped out of the way and let the young assassin run past him. "You're getting slow, young man."

Black Spider turned to face him, only to have another fist in his face. This time, he was knocked out cold because of it. Deadshot smiled to himself, amused at his own cleverness, then he glanced in Edward's direction. Not surprisingly, the least physically challenging had also been beaten unconscious.

/

"I'm going to destroy you!" KGBeast screamed as he swung his good arm wildly.

Deathstroke dodged again. "Heard it before." he said.

Deathstroke swung his sword at the giant's leg. Slicing into the flesh, he fell to one knee, holding the gaping wound.

From across the battleground, Batman saw Deathstroke lift his sword above his head for a killing blow.

"No!" Batman shouted, but he appeared to not hear him or didn't care.

In his moment of being focused on Wilson, something or someone knocked Batman over the head, he fell to the floor as the sound of steel ripping through flesh reached his ears.

/

Batman awoke some unknown amount of time later, his cowl had been ripped off and his dark hair was matted with sweat and blood.

A voice called in the darkness. "Bruce Wayne."

Batman answered. "Who's there?"

"Don't worry, it's Cain." he said.

Batman finally opened his eyes, Cain was sitting on the floor several feet away. The KGBeast's decapitated body was another 10 feet.

"How long has it been, Bruce? 12 years?" Cain asked.

Batman pulled himself up to sit against the wall as well. "13, I think."

Cain chuckled. "My daughter is a huge fan of yours."

"Hmm." Batman said simply, then he noticed the nothingness around him. "Where is everybody."

"The Suicide Squad subdued most of them, the rest surrendered, except Joker. They were taken farther into the West Wing."

"Do you remember that time in India?" Bruce asked.

"You were a 19 year old city boy who only understood the basics of fighting, I took you and Cassie to India to show you Almutahhar, the League of Assassin's first base."

"We encountered a snake." Bruce said.

"Yes," Cain laughed. "You screamed like a girl and my 3 year old daughter killed it with her bare hands."

"I hate snakes." Bruce said with a smile.

"Nothing ever said has been more true."


	11. Chapter 11

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 11

An injured Bruce followed close behind Cain through the narrow tunnels under Arkham Asylum. It had been several minutes since either of them had said anything, they were both completely focused on their individual things. Bruce had no clue what was on Cain's mind but in his, he thought of ways to defeat Azrael and disarm the bomb.

Soon, they reached a thick steel door that had been latched, barred, bolted, and air sealed.

"What's this?" Bruce asked.

Cain; using several sets of individual keys, unlocked all the mechanisms and stood back as air hissed out of the seams.

"This," Cain said as he pulled the foot thick door open. "this is a bomb shelter."

Bruce cocked his head to one side. "Why would we-" then he paused. "You mean to let the bomb go off."

Cain sighed and leaned against a table inside the bunker. "We've enough food and water to feed an army, this bunker has a built in PSG, (Photosynthesis Simulator Generator) we could survive for months."

"I can't leave them to die." Bruce said firmly.

"I once thought the same. 'Anyone I can save will be saved.' It's all one sick joke, you can't save everyone. Sometimes, it's best to let them die."

"Now, now is not one of those times." Bruce turned towards the door.

"You're just as stubborn as you were when I met you twenty years ago."

Bruce looked down at the cowl he held in his hands. "And you're just as stubborn."

Lifting the cowl above his head, he placed it back where it belonged. Batman turned to face Cain again.

"Thank you, David." he said.

Cain shook his head. "Not necessary, Bruce." he paused before speaking again. "Say hello to Ducard for me."

Batman nodded and left the bunker.

/

"Where is he!?" Azrael shouted. "We have his group and he doesn't show his face?"

"I coulda killed him right then and there, why did you stop me?" Anarky objected.

Azrael turned to face him. "Because, Mr. Machin. Killing the Batman is not your destiny. It is mine."

Anarky scoffed. "You hired me to kill the Batman, when I kill the Batman, you'd best stay outta the fuckin' way."

Azrael took a step forward. "Is this what you truly believe?"

"You better fuckin' believe it's what I believe."

Azrael sighed. "I see."

Anarky's face went white, blood bubbled from his mouth and spurted out his nose, Lonnie Machin looked down to see the hilt of Azrael's sword against his chest.

Bronze Tiger looked on with a sickening smile as the sword came from his back, stained red by the blood of Anarky.

Anarky fell to the floor. Azrael wiped the blood from his blade with Machin's body.

"Never disrespect a member of St. Dumas." he growled.

Turner held out his arms. "The League of Assassins are all too similar, my friend."

Azrael turned to leave the room. "Batman must be delayed from his goal, contact Savant and Creote. Let them be the canon fodder."

/

Batman stood in one of the hallways, after entering through a sewer access tunnel, his sense of direction has been non existent. But, he knew where we needed to go. Maximum Security.

Indeed, crazy as it sounded, Batman was going to release some of the more cooperative Maximum Security prisoners to help him against the Suicide Squad, else they go up with the building.

After some time, Batman encountered two tall, muscular men, both of them were wearing matching shades. Their hair was pulled back in a ponytail. One with red hair, the other with blonde.

"Brian Durlin." Batman said. "And Aleksandr Creote. Not entirely surprised, Azrael sent you to slow me down?"

" _Da,"_ Creote said. "We come to 'slow' Batman."

"I see your comprehension of the English language has worsened since we last met."

"No talk," Creote stammered. "Fight."

Creote's big arms lashed out in a huge bear hug. Batman rolled out of the way only to be met by Savant, who hit him with a boxer's one two and three. Dazed, Batman stumbled back. Creote caught him from behind and held him there.

Savant drew a knife and advanced on the Dark Knight slowly. "I'm going to enjoy this, Batman."

His head rose as he peaked at the cowl. "But," he said. "how 'bout we see the man under the mask."

When Savant's hands touched the cowl, Batman lashed out with a boot to his groin. Savant stumbled backwards, clutching his private area in pain. Batman sent a pointed elbow into Creote's ribs and then into his neck.

Creote broke off, struggling to breath. Batman launched a batarang at Savant and another at Creote. Enraged, Creote withdrew a firearm and aimed it at Batman, From behind him, Batman heard Savant do the same thing.

The two mercenaries fired their weapons at the same time. As if time itself froze, Batman analyzed everything in a split second, the trajectory of both bullets and percentage of success.

As the bullets neared him, Batman ducked down and allowed the bullets to collide in mid air. One wrapped around the other and they fell to the floor harmlessly.

Time returned to normal pace, Batman stood up and glanced at the faces of the bewildered duo. He smirked, sent a right cross into Savant's forehead, and then a boot into Creote's cheekbone.

Both men were on the floor, clutching injured body parts. Only now, did Batman realize that he was sweating profusely.


	12. Chapter 12

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 12

Azrael sat on a bench rubbing his temple to keep an impending migraine at bay. An hour ago, he sent the idiotic mercenary due Savant and Creote to slow down the Batman but not kill him. As per usual, Batman kicked the shit out of both of them.

Bronze Tiger sat across from him at a table, needlessly polishing the claw weapons he carried.

"What do we do?" Bronze Tiger asked.

"What can we do? We let him reach Maximum Security. Whatever he does at this point, I win." he said, thumbing the trigger that would activate the bomb.

Bronze Tiger glanced at the trigger, then smiled. "You are one sick puppy, Azrael."

/

For the second time that night, Batman stood outside the doors to Maximum Security and wondered if this was worth it. Across the bay at Wayne Manor, his son was waiting for his father to come home. For the first time, he contemplated leaving, letting them all die. For the first time in a very long time, Batman doubted.

After some time, he shook the thought from his mind. It was his duty to make sure they got out safely. He stepped forward and pushed the heavy doors open. Mr. Freeze walked to the thick glass wall of his cell.

"Back so soon, Batman?" he asked.

Batman stepped to the side and let an automated cart wheel Mr. Freeze's sub zero environmental suit into the cell block. The cart stopped in front of Freeze's cell.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Batman walked over to the wall and pressed the emergency release, the door opened and the prisoners stepped out of their cells cautiously.

Two Face grinned. "What, Batman? Out on good behavior?" Then his head twitched. "He always was merciful."

"Really though, why are you letting us out?" Garfield Lynns asked. "Oh! Have you turned to the Dark Side too?"

Poison Ivy scoffed. "He's already 'dark.'"

Kirk Langstrom stumbled out of his cell. "What's going on?"

"Dr. Langstrom, I need your help." Batman said.

"Serum, I need my serum." he said.

Batman shook his head. "I need you to study floor plans and security, the Suicide Squad is keeping four of my allies somewhere."

Langstrom shrugged. "I, I cannot do much in the way of fighting."

"I don't need you to."

Langstrom nodded. "Alright, Batman. You've a deal."

Batman nodded and looked back at the others. "Well?"

Mr. Freeze walked up, now outfitted in the EV. "You have my allegiance, Batman."

Two Face shrugged. "What the hell? Why not."

Poison Ivy nodded.

Firefly looked around. "Aw, I'd look like an asshole if I backed out now."

"What's in it for us, Batman?" Two Face's rational side asked.

"You don't die."


	13. Chapter 13

Batman:

Warzone Chapter 13

Kirk Langstrom sat at the desk in the Security Room, he scanned every camera in the West Wing for over an hour with nothing to show for it. Soon, his hands began to shake again. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't control it. Every fiber in his being was resisting getting up and taking his Serum again. He knew what it would do but he didn't care.

"I need it." he said to himself.

"No, I don't need."

"Yes I do."

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Please stop, I can't take it. I won't take it!"

"You cannot resist it, Kirk. The Man Bat is a part of you. Your body, your mind. Let us in."

Langstrom's hands flew to his head and he began banging it against the desk. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

While he was banging his head on the desk, he saw something in one of the monitors. A group of people all crammed into a single cell. It was them!"

Langstrom stood up and ran out of the Security Room and into Batman.

"I found them!" he said excitedly.

"Where are they?" Batman asked.

Langstrom stammered. "Cellblock W23." he finally said.

Batman nodded and took off down the hallway. Langstrom's hands began shaking again. The stumbled down the hall in the opposite direction, to the Med Vault where his Serum was.

/

Azrael glanced at his monitor and saw Batman moving swiftly down a hall with the Maximum Security prisoners closely behind him. He smiled and looked back at the trigger.

Manchester Black and Bronze Tiger looked over his shoulder at the monitor. "What do we do, eh?" Manchester asked.

"Let him come. He won't win. Bring me the Joker."

Manchester nodded and walked out of the room. Bronze Tiger stood behind.

"Even if we win, we'll lose people." Bronze Tiger said.

"I count on it, the Client wants to send a message."

/

Manchester stood outside the cramped cell of their prisoners, Joker stood near the front. Manchester dangled the keys in front of him.

"I want only 'im. No one else!" he commanded.

He opened the door to the cell and forced Joker out.

"You know," Joker said. "I always had a good feeling about you."

"Shut it." Manchester warned.

Manchester led the Clown through a long, dark hall and into the sectioned off area Azrael had been using as an operating base. He walked through the make-shift gate and stopped in front of the door of Azrael's monitor room.

"When I escape, I'm killing you first." Joker warned.

Manchester rolled his eyes. "Keep tellin' yourself that, Clown."

Manchester shoved the Joker into the dark room, in a chair sat Azrael himself. His arms folded and his sword at his side.

"Azzy, my old buddy! Love what you've done with the place!"

"We both know I'm not here for games, Joker. I had you brought here to make a deal."

"Color me intrigued, Azzy." Joker replied.

"It's no secret that you have a bitter hatred for the Batman such as I."

"Well, our relationship is a little rocky at the moment, but hey, that's what couple's counseling is for." he said with a laugh.

"Anyway, when Batman comes to free you, I want you to hand him over to me." Azrael said.

"Why would I do that to my dear old pal?"

"You'd be paid handsomely." Azrael replied.

"And what happens to Bats when I hand him over to you?"

"What else? I kill him."

Joker's eyes filled with fury. "If anyone gonna kill the Batman, it's me, me, me, me and only me!" he bellowed.

Manchester burst into the room and grabbed Joker by the arms and dragged him back to the cell.

"That, was unfortunate." Azrael said.

Suddenly, Bronze Tiger nearly broke the door down trying to get into the room. "He's here."


	14. Chapter 14

Batman:

Warzone Finale Part 1

Mr. Freeze approached the gate blocking off Azrael's base. Black Spider and Manchester Black stared in awe at the legendary criminal in his battle armor that made him over seven feet tall, in his hand he held a large cannon.

"Good evening, my friends," Mr. Freeze said. "Care to open the door?" he asked, aiming the cannon at them.

Manchester nudged Black Spider and they both took off running down the hallway.

Mr. Freeze frowned. "So be it."

Mr. Freeze fired the cannon. A beam of ice formed from it and engulfed the bars. Soon, they were completely covered in ice. Mr. Freeze stepped up close to the ice wall and shattered it and the bars.

Mr. Freeze turned to Batman. "Move forward." he said.

Batman and the Maximum Security prisoners rushed into Azrael's operating base. None of the Suicide Squad's members appeared to be there, as if they were hiding and waiting. They soon reached the cell they were keeping the others in.

"Where's Cain?" Deathstroke asked when Batman came into view.

Batman shook his head. "He's not coming, he left."

Deathstroke grunted and banged on the bars. "Coward."

"Not our problem. Right now, we take Azrael down."

Batman opened the door and let Deathstroke, Deadshot, Edward, and the Joker file out. Joker surprisingly did not look happy at all.

"You guys go. I got a score to settle." Deadshot said as he ran down a different hall.

/

Deadshot crept into the wide open room. Being careful to scan everything, he searched for his opponent.

"Child killer." Black Spider said from the darkness.

Deadshot didn't reply, he only scanned farther.

"How does it feel, Floyd? To end the life of a child not even a decade old?" he asked.

Deadshot again didn't reply, instead he reached for his belt and grabbed a flare. Lighting it, he resumed his search.

"I'm surprised at you, Floyd. I ask you about the child you killed, and you remain stark silent. As if it's a small matter to you."

Deadshot clenched his teeth, Black Spider's comments were getting under his skin.

"What about you, LaMonica? Why are you here?" Deadshot asked.

"I did a great many things to get where I am, killed a lot of people."

"Did that ever weigh on you?" Deadshot asked.

Black Spider chuckled. "Not one bit. But, seriously, Floyd I know exactly why you're trying to get me to talk. You want me to expose my hiding place."

Deadshot smiled. "You already did."

In response. Black Spider dropped from the rafters in front of him.

"Clever, Deadshot." Black Spider said.

Deadshot took a deep breath. "You know, I actually had no idea where you were."

Deadshot could almost feel Black Spider become enraged at allowing himself to be tricked.

Black Spider launched himself through the air at Deadshot, Deadshot managed to roll out of the way. Deadshot stood up and advanced forward with his guard up, seeing as how he had a lack of weapons.

Black Spider threw a punch, Deadshot blocked. Deadshot threw two punches, one hit the target, smashing his other lens. Black Spider became even more angry.

"I'm going to destroy you!" he shouted.

Deadshot had no time to reply with a witty remark. His mouth was busted open by a single extremely solid punch. Deadshot could feel blood run down a busted lip. The blood began soaking into his face mask, forcing him to remove it.

"Floyd Lawton shows his ugly ass face." Black Spider taunted.

Deadshot; out of breath and sweating heavily, grinned. "Why don't you?"

Black Spider's head tilted sideways. "Y'know, why not?"

He pulled his black mask off revealing curly black hair and a bruised face. Johnny LaMonica grinned menacingly.

"Now, we're even."

The two bitter enemies lunged at each other again. And again, they were forced to back up; their faces even more bloody and bruised.

LaMonica leaned forward. "We could go on forever like this, ol' chum, why don't we call it a draw."

Darkness or not, Deadshot could tell LaMonica had grabbed a gun from his belt. Deadshot lunged forward, knocked it out of the way just as LaMonica fired. He ignored his ringing ears and wrestled the gun from his hands.

Frustrated, LaMonica leaped out of the large room and hid behind an open doorway. Deadshot focused on the door, he could hear shallow breaths, he could smell sweat and blood.

Deadshot began running; with LaMonica's gun still in his hand, he dove through the doorway, twisted his body mid air to face the stunned assassin and fire the gun.

The bullet went straight through LaMonica's forehead. He collapsed against the wall with his blood marking the place he once stood.

Deadshot still lay on the floor, staring at LaMonica's body. He smiled at the gun he was still holding.

"How do ya like that, you son of a bitch?" he said to himself as if LaMonica's ghost would reply.

/

Batman moved down the hall further into Azrael's operating base. Many of his allies had gone off in other directions after members of the Suicide Squad, leaving him alone.

It had been relatively quiet, almost.

Batman ducked as an ornate sword slashed over his head. A tall muscular man still in his inmate uniform and wielding a sword made to look like a lightning bolt.

"Maxie Zeus." Batman said.

"Forget what the Knight of Dumas says, I shall kill you, rodent!" Zeus said eloquently.

"Try it." Batman said.

"I shall!" Zeus said.

Maxie Zeus began some sort of warm up, preparing for what he expected to be a duel. Stretching his arms, his legs, and his muscles. Batman sighed, spun around and set the sole of his boot into Zeus' nose.

Maxie Zeus fell to the floor. "Sorry, Max. Greek rule is over."

Batman ran down the hall some more. Soon, he reached an intersection. Batman heard a scream come from one of the sides.

Manchester Black fell backward, trying to crawl away from something.

"Please! Please! I'm sorry, ya twat!" Manchester said.

A bullet drilled it's way into Manchester's back, then another. Joker stepped out from behind the corner.

"I told you 'I'd kill you first.'" Joker said before looking over at Batman. "Bats! How's it hanging!"

Batman took a step forward. "You killed him."

Joker shrugged. "Would you rather one die than all of us?"

Sadly, Batman couldn't argue with that. He had bigger things to worry about. Azrael.


	15. Chapter 15

Batman:

Warzone Finale Part 2

Deathstroke stumbled into a steel counter in the small kitchen, bleeding and exhausted. It had been a very long time since an opponent matched him such as this one. Bronze Tiger advanced, a smirk on his face. The claw like blades red with his blood from countless cuts.

"What's the matter, Slade? Can't handle someone better than you?"

Deathstroke sighed and took a deep breath. "To be fair, you've got a little something on your cheek." he said, gesturing to a small cut on Bronze Tiger's left cheek.

Deathstroke saw the tiniest movement in Bronze Tiger's eyes. Just enough. Deathstroke lunged forward with his sword above his head. Bronze Tiger noticed just in time and sidestepped out of harm's way.

Deathstroke turned around again and slashed his sword. This time, it cut a perfect horizontal line across Bronze Tiger's chest. Bronze Tiger winced at the fresh pain. Deathstroke glanced down at his sword.

"I don't need it." he said.

Dropping the sword, Deathstroke lashed out in a flurry of fists, Bronze Tiger's face was aflame with pain from every side before he had time to react. He could feel Deathstroke's hands wrap around his neck and drive his nose into Deathstroke's knee.

Bronze Tiger fell back to the ground, Deathstroke didn't let up, landing on top of him, he began whaling on his skull, blood was now pouring from his face.

Bronze Tiger lashed out with his claw blade, slashing up against Deathstroke's face. Deathstroke retreated, holding his disfigured mug.

Bronze Tiger got to his feet and kicked Deathstroke in the stomach. Deathstroke keeled over and Bronze Tiger drove an elbow into his spine, knocking him to the ground.

Edward sprang from out of nowhere with a kitchen knife. Jumping onto Bronze Tiger's back, he began stabbing wildly. Bronze Tiger twisted around, knocking things over.

Bronze Tiger reached around him and dragged the boy off of him. Edward tumbled to the floor and landed with a _thud._ Bronze Tiger looked over the younger man.

"You got guts, kid. Too bad they're wasted."

Bronze Tiger drove the claw blade into Edward's stomach. Edward screamed in pain as Bronze Tiger twisted it, shredding his organs and collapsing his ribs. Deathstroke's eye widened as he witnessed the man barely twenty years old be murdered.

Bronze Tiger stood over Edward's corpse. "Pathetic."

Deathstroke shouted and lunged forward again. This time, he drove his blade straight through Bronze Tiger's chest. Bronze Tiger screamed much like how Edward did as he slid of the blade and onto the floor.

Deathstroke sat on the floor among the still warm corpses. "Jesus." he said to himself

/

"That, that is how you defeat the Suicide Squad." Two Face said to nothing in particular.

"We had the advantage." Poison Ivy said.

Two Face twitched. "Shut it, Greenie! We owned those fools."

"We apologize, we do not know what came out of us."

Poison Ivy waved her hand dismissively.

Suddenly, a loud screech echoed through the hall. A large, hairy figure came gliding through the narrow corridor at them. It landed on Two Face and began trying to bite him to death.

Two Face screamed defiantly, not entirely sure what to do in this situation. The monster screeched at him again.

"You better cut that shit out, Langstrom! Or so help me God I will break every bone in your deaf body!"

Two Face looked over at Poison Ivy with a face that screamed 'help.' She shrugged, also not entirely sure what to do.

Two Face rolled his eyes, pulled out a revolver and shot the monster through the chest. Man Bat fell limp on top of him, making him wheeze.

When they got the hulking beast off. Two Face cleared his throat.

"He's not dead." he said plainly. "Flesh, bullet went right through."

Twitch. "Shoulda killed him, he tried to kill us!"

"Next time, lets try to avoid giant winged bat creatures, agreed?" Poison Ivy asked.

Two Face nodded in agreement.

/

Batman and Joker stood outside of Azrael's room. He could hear him thrashing around in there out of anger and frustration. Azrael muttered things to himself. Crazy things, talking to himself or a hallucination.

Joker laughed silently. "It seems ol' Valley needs to be here more than me!" he whispered.

Batman didn't reply. Instead, he kicked down the door and stepped inside. Azrael whirled around to meet him, holding the trigger in his hands.

"Finally! My time has come!" Azrael said.

Joker stepped inside. "I really don't know if you've noticed but your time came and went, buddy."

"I will destroy Arkham and you along with it. Then, you will be cleansed of everything. I will make you whole."

"Is that what this is? Baptism by fire?" Batman asked.

Azrael snapped his finger. "Finally you understand! I've come to not only carry out the contract given to me by the Client but I will show the world what true purification is."

"You're insane." Batman growled.

"And what does that make you!?" Azrael screamed.

"The man who is going to bring you down." Batman said.

"How?" Azrael wanted to know.

"Like this!" Joker said as he aimed his gun at Azrael.

Batman's arm lashed out, knocked the gun forward and letting him shoot the ceiling harmlessly. Azrael withdrew a sword and lunged at Batman. Batman caught the sword with his hands and held him there.

Azrael struggled to keep hold of the sword. Suddenly, he dropped it and withdrew two bladed gauntlets. Azrael swung his arms, slashing into Batman's armor and into his flesh. Azrael swung at his legs, bringing him down to one knee.

Azrael brought the blade to Batman's neck. "What say you, Batman? Last word before death?" he asked.

Batman said nothing.

"Shame." Azrael said.

Azrael swung the blade towards Batman's neck. As it got close, Batman's hand caught Azrael's forearm, pinning the gauntlet against Batman's forearm. Batman stood up to his full height, completely overlooking Azrael. Batman finished him off with a single headbutt.

"Now that that is over," Joker said. "Can we go?

The PA turned on for the first time in a long time. " _Warning, thermal detonation in T-minus 2 minutes."_

Joker looked over at Batman.

"There was no bomb," Batman said. "Arkham is the bomb."

/

Batman and Joker ran out into the hallway, moving as fast as they could they didn't stop for anything. Soon, the power was turned off and with it, the lights. Batman turned on whatever night vision was left, although the picture was grainy from damage.

Soon, they reached a wide intersection.

"Stop." A voice said.

Batman and Joker did as they were told as Harley Quinn stepped from the shadows with a gun pointed at them.

Joker stepped forward. "Harley-" he began.

"Don't, you don't get to talk. I'm going to decide who's leaving this place." she said without her high pitched tone.

"Harley, you bitch." Joker said crudely.

Harley glared at him as her gun slowly pivoted in his direction. Joker threw his hands up.

"Harley, I am so sorry. But look! It's old Mr. J here for my girl!" he said comically.

Harley appeared to soften a little.

Joker held out his hands. "Come here."

Harley glanced at her gun. "No." she said.

Harley fired her gun. Joker fell to the ground in a spray of blood and a smile on his face. Batman was shocked but not entirely surprised. Harley looked over at him.

"Go. Get out of here." she said.

Batman nodded and continued running.

/

Batman just barely got out the doors of the Asylum before it erupted in flames. Glass shattered, wood was set ablaze and metal became red hot from the thermal detonation.

Batman, lying on the soft mud examined himself. His cowl was shredded, he was bleeding from several cuts. His face might as well have been one giant bruise and his lip was fat.

He looked over to his left and saw Deadshot, Mr. Freeze, Two Face, Poison Ivy, Firefly, and Deathstroke standing in a group. Each of them nodded before taking off into the night.

Batman's comms system played static for a moment before Alfred's voice came over it. " _Master Bruce, are you alright?"_ he asked.

Batman answered breathlessly. "It's over, Alfred."


	16. Epilogue

Batman:

Warzone Epilogue

Lex Luthor stood backstage with his assistant. "How long will this take?" he asked.

His assistant looked at her watch. "It's just a question and then the presentation. Probably three minutes at most."

Luthor nodded. "Good."

Lex Luthor walked out on stage to a thunderous applause from the crowd of voters. He took his place at the podium and cleared his throat.

"Now is the time for any questions you might have." he said.

Now came the question he'd been wanting to hear. "After the Arkham Incident, what's your plan to move on from it if you became president?"

"Well, first of all. The Arkham Incident can be attributed to a single entity. Human error."

Lex scanned the audience before continuing. "So, if I become president of the United States of America, these will be our new law enforcement.

A platoon of humanoid machines marched out from behind the curtain. The logo for LexCorp emblazoned on their chests.

"These are the DPD's. Model S-1. Developed by the greatest minds of LexCorp, they strive to bring the excellence of a regular human police officer without the human error attributed to it. But, they will still need a leader. So, allow me to introduce John Corben, or as you will come to know him; Metallo."

Metallo stepped out from behind the curtain as well. He waved his robotic arm to the crowd and smiled.

"This is gonna be fun." Metallo said.


End file.
